psifandomcom-20200214-history
Micro-Psychokinesis
Microkinesis is the ability to manipulate and shift the probability of an event to happen with the power of mind and your will. This ability is most used by gamblers, with this power, you can manipulate and make things happen on small scale, like forcing a dice to land on the number you want with the power of mind, microkinesis only requires determination and concentration to make it happen. Understanding Microkinesis First of all when doing microkinesis, you should have 100% trust that you can do it, never let your second thoughts overcome you saying that what if this didn't work. * Always tally the times you got it right and the ones you got wrong. * If you got 88-100% accurency will tell that you have learn this ability. Developing/Training Microkinesis Coin flip: For beginners i recommend you to practice the coin flip first before advancing to the more difficult part. Start off by clearing your thoughts, then make your decision if you want heads or tail (don't stop, just go as fast as you can) if you can visualize it then go, it would be much more effective.If you got 80-90 percent then you got it, (guessing is not part of microkinesis) try it over and over until you got the hang of it then record your' '''accuracy. 'Roll the dice:' After you master the coin flip then lets move to the harder part, the dice has 12 face so it won't be that easy, so if you're guessing theres only 10% chance of getting the right number, but if you use microkinesis you'll probably get 80-90 percent chance. So as the same, start off by choosing which sides you want then roll the dice (as i would say stop guessing, guessing is not microkinesis) this would take much practice so be confident and be patient. After your session, always record your progress as the times you roll, If your records says that you got 80-90 percent correct then you got it. * Don't give up and lose confidence when it didn't work, just have confidence and it will work. 'Pick a card:' After getting the hang of it, then lets move on to cards, start of by getting a deck of card and remove one joker, a deck of card consist of 52 of 54 (with jokers) cards, so it means that guessing isn't wont work! there's only a 1-10 percent chance if you guess so this is very impossible without microK. start of by deciding what card you don't want to be chosen. After you made up your decision for an example i chose ace of spades, shuffle the card then pull out the cards one by one until the ace of spades is left. If you don't get this in the first time, try it again and don't loose hope. It took me awhile until i got the hang of this so this will take a lot of practice. 'Pick a card #2:' as usually get a deck of card then remove 1 joker, decide on what card you want to pick (example 3 of hearts) shuffle the deck then pick a random card. If you picked the card you guessed then GOOD JOB! it also took me awhile to make this work i got 6 times out of 10, so without microkinesis you would mostly end up getting 0. just keep practicing until you get the hang of it. 'A*:''' if you don't know the answer on quizzes or even tests and its a multiple choice, then you're in luck. First try to cross out the choices that you already know that isn't the answer to maximize your chance but if you don't know even a single one then just go ahead, now just make your mind that this will be the answer then encircle it and believe than you got the right answer, chances are either you will pass or fail. * It is not reccomend using this, and you still need to review! Tips # MicroKinesis doesnt required meditation but meditation can greatly improve your concentration. # When doing microkinesis, don't try feeling the card cause that will be clairvoyance # Always record the results # Always have confidence that you will get the right one and dont think off what if this won't happen because that will affect you. Credits: Pdelacena Category:Kinetic Abilities Category:Psionics Category:All Abilities